Driving in the Dark
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander wants more in his relationship with Spike and Spike gives it to him.


Title: Driving in the Dark

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander wants more in his relationship with Spike and Spike gives it to him.

Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5

Prompt #372 from Tamingthemuse- Driving in the Dark

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike didn't need to be physic to know something was wrong with Xander. He had been moping around for a week. The only think was Spike didn't know why. Of course if Spike asked what was wrong maybe things would be better but that would mean most likely talking about their feelings and Spike didn't do that. But at the same time he didn't like his Xanpet upset so he had to suck it up and just ask.

"Xan, you've been brooding for days. What's wrong?" Spike asked as he sat down and took hold of Xander's hand. "Have I done something wrong?"

"It's not you. It's us," Xander said.

Spike tensed up. "What do you mean?" Spike asked quietly.

Xander kissed Spike to reassure him. "I just mean we're in a funk. We don't do anything. I go to work, then we patrol and then we come home and make love. Not that I'm complaining about the sex but that's all we do. Aren't you bored?"

"No," Spike replied honestly. "I get to spend my time with you. What more could I ask for?"

Guilt clutched Xander's stomach. Should he really want more if Spike was so happy with how things were? "I'm happy with you too, baby. I just want us to do more stuff together."

"We can do that," Spike stated and pulled Xander with him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Xander asked as Spike grabbed his keys and ushered Xander out of the apartment.

Spike replied, "We're going to do something different."

They drove in the dark for about twenty minutes. Xander continued to ask where they were going but received no answer. It wasn't until Spike parked the car that Xander realized where they were. "Sunnydale Golf Club?" Xander asked confused.

"Yeah, it's different. That's what you wanted, right?" Spike asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Come on." Spike got out of the car.

"But it's closed." Xander scrambled out of the car.

Spike snorted. His Xanpet looking at that as a problem. "So?"

"We can't break in!" Xander whispered loudly as his eyes darted around making sure no one was around.

"Sure we can. Come on I'll give you a boost," Spike replied as he made he was to the brick wall.

Xander looked around once again before he decided to throw caution to the wind. It wasn't like the golf club had security. Going over to the wall Xander allowed Spike to help him over the wall. He landed on his ass on the other side of the wall while Spike landed gracefully on his feet.

"Spike, have you ever even played golf before?" Xander asked while Spike picked the lock to the building.

"Course I have." Spike paused until he heard a click. "Drusilla loved to watch the balls fly." He led the way collecting the golf clubs and a bucket of balls. "Have you?"

Xander shrugged. "Jesse's dad brought us here for his tenth birthday. I ended up in the sand pit."

Spike ran his hands over Xander's arms. "Now you're all grown up with these bloody muscles. I doubt you'd have problems getting out of them now. But tonight we're just going to hit balls. That way if anyone comes we won't be running all over the place trying to get out of here."

Xander wasn't going to argue. The last thing he needed was for Giles to have to come bail them out of jail. "Let's do this."

Forty-five minutes and two buckets of balls later the boys were headed back to the car. "How was that for something new, pet?" Spike asked.

"It was pretty cool," Xander admitted. When they got to the car he placed his hand on Spike's thigh and gave it a squeeze. Maybe next time we could come here and do something other than hit a few balls."

Spike smashed their lips together, his hand in Xander's hair. He pulled away. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"I'll bring the blanket," Xander said and undid Spike's jeans.

Fifteen minutes later then were getting hauled off to jail for indecent exposure. Giles wasn't going to be happy.

The End


End file.
